Princess kai-lan:the game
This is going to be a nintendo video game released possibly in 2027 for some upcoming systems. It is based on the episode named Princess Kai-lan. Its discribed as a lighthearted version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots levels #Welcome to Dreamland #To the Ballgame #Follow the Flying Squirrel #Wandy Chasey 5.to the roof 6.traval to the land 7.cloudy clouds 8.bargy bridge 9.fattle battle 10.griden garden 11.bambu kamfu, 12.up the castle, 13.bam boom wack, 14.foxy konxy, 15.jamy jumps, 16.field forecast, 17.remy report, 18.tigery traps, 19.roary breakout, 20.garmy girls, 21.monkey merout, 22.pandy fanda, 23.pandie fandie, #Pandy Go Home Part 1 #Pandy Go Home Part 2 #Pandy Go Home Part 3 #Back to the World Part 1 #Back to the World Part 2 #Back to the World Part 3 #Rush to the Bear Castle. #Final Showdown bosses King walking big boulder, Grand chocolate bunnie, Fox king 1, Bear king 1, King gasspiter, Werly wallback, Fire lalua, Black black berp, Fox king 2, Dryy skeletony, Skerk, Bear king 2, King walking big boulder's revenge, Megalong, Ghost king, Captain bear, Captain fox, King crab, King lobbster, Skerk's revenge, Fox king 3, Bear king 3, Fox king and bear king, Dryy skeletony 2, Megalong 2, Fox king and bear king 2, Dryy skeletony 3, Megalong 3, Fox king and bear king 3, enemies Chocolate bunnies, Walking chocolate ice cream cones, Walking vanilla ice cream cones, Walking strawberry ice cream cones, Walking chocolate bars, Walking vanilla chocolate bars, Walking strawberry chocolate bars, Hot dog guys, Hamburger guys, Chesseburger guys, Pong ball players, Hammer guys, Flash phototoughterfers, bear guards, Lightning bots, Walking cannons, Chocolate ball throwers, Gum ball throwers, Chocolate cannons, Gumie cannons, Walking black bombs, Walking pink bombs, Walking yellow bombs, Walking orange bombs, Walking white bombs, Walking gray bombs, Walking red bombs, Walking cannon balls, Robot hamsters, Robot chickens, Robot chicks, Fox guards, Fat foxes, Fat bears, Bear guards, Karate bears, karate foxes, Gasspiters, Dog bots, Cat bots, Walking bam bu trees, Walking boulders, Ice cream shooter bots, Fox pirates, Bear pirate, Fox-pirate-in-a-boxes, Bear-pirate-in-a-boxes, Fox wrencher, Bear wrencher, Duster, Wrench guys, Unknowny pants, Mud monsters, Gumie monsters, Buffalos, Fox-guard-in-the-boxes, Ketchup squirters, Mustard squirters, Mionace squirters, Crabs, Mini weenies, Lobbsters, Fire weenies, Purple ghosts, Floating tikis, Cavemans, Arrow shotters, Basket ball players, Soccer ball players, Golf players, Tennis players, Snowball monsters, Icecicle monsters, Boomerang guys, Sword guys, Chocolate guys, Gumie guys, Robo snakes, Robo bears, Robo foxes, Chocolate snakes, Chocolate bears, Bone thrower bot, Chocolate foxes, Gumie snakes, Gumie bears, Gumie foxes, Fox spinners, Bear spinners, Slow flash photothoughterfers, Robo whales, Robo octopuses, Robo fishes, Robo sharkes, Ice guys, Fire guys, Water guys, Ice guys, Guys, Walking prickly plants, Orange ghosts, Purple ghosts, Bompires, Skeletons, zombguards, Eletrickal weenies, Water weenies, Ice weenies, Robot pigs, Robo birds, Robo cows, Walking hats, Crazy mole, Bunnies, Ducks, Weenies, Bear-guard-in-the-boxes, Crazy monkeys, crazy gorillas, scorpions, Bees, Ants, robot astronauts, Berp bot, Farter, Pan bot, Robot tiger, Fat bot, Walking ice cream, Walking positcall, rockys, Walking eggs, Walking mini chocolate bar, Walking mini valina chocolate bar, Walking mini strawberry chocolate bar, walking mini gum balls, Bombers, Chili sauce throwers, challenges There are different types of challenges in the game below is a list of all types of challenges. 10 golden dollar challenge:you need to collect all 10 golden dollars in a level to beat these challenges. Macho arena challenge:you need to defeat 3 waves of enemies the first waves have 30 enemies,the secound waves have 40 enemies,and the third waves have 50 enemies. Kick the old lady challenge:there will be a old lady in every level,you have to kick the old lady 25 times to beat these challenges. Hit the old man challenge:in every level there is a old man,you have to hit the old man (evil spirit) 27 times. Sub-boss arena:in these stages you will fight a sub-boss. Mini-boss arena:in these stages you will fight a mini-boss. Boss arena:in these stages you will fight a regular boss. Final boss arena:in these stages you will fight the last boss in a mode. Opinional boss arena:in these stages you will fight a opinional boss,opinional bosses are harder than final bosses. gitches Foot in a bush, Camera crazy, Go throught the wall, Rainbow gas, Run in underwear, Mispelling rintoo's attacks Punch, Kick, Claw, Ground pound, Mega throw, Roll, Charge, tolee's attacks Headbunck, Mega ball, Pois breath, hoho's attacks Banana boomerang, Banana pill throw,, Super kick, kai-lan's attacks *ninja punch *ninja kick beta elements These are a list of differences between the beta version and the final version any way lets begin. *all charaters have different disighs. *unused music and sound effects. *there was supposed to be a boss called seger that is a spider that was supposed to be on top of the bear king's castle,he trys to stick his tough and put slim on you,then he picks his boogers and picks more,more and even more boogers then he will mix them toogether into a big giant booger and throw it at you after that the big booger ball will explode then the player will get boogers all over his or her body and get knoked of the castle and slide down the hill and after you stop slideing down the hill you will see boogers on the hill,if the player begins to walk on it they will get a bunch of boogers on the players feet,the boss has been removed due to the facts that it has nasty and gross habits,that gross younger children out. *players can beat up unplayable charaters such as the monkey king. *there are some unused models that will supposed to appear in backrounds,below is a list of some unused models, *breakable barrels, *a unused enemy called robot spinner. *breakable statue *tossable huge rocks *another unused enemy that is a walking purple bam buu tree called kraba. *a giant chocolate statue *a painting of the fox king and bear king. *icicle monsters that are enemies called icers. *squishy ice cream cones *a gray statue *crates have stripes on them. *in the beta versions players are timed to beat the game in 24 hours.if the player fails to beat the game in 24 hours the fox king hipitizes rintoo or any other charater the player is playing as and the player will get a instant game over,if the player fails during 24 hours the bear king will come and kick rintoo out the window and the player gets an instant gameover it is sort of like in the beta version of luigi's mansion and sort of a reference. *in the beta version the monkey kings wand looked a little larger. *the loading screen has a different look in the beta. *there is a unused room in kai-lan's house called the shelmer which is supposed to be used as a perfect hiding place if enemies keep on following you. *rintoo has originnally going to use a magical shotgun but the shotgun gets removed cause shooting everything with a real gun is too violent. *the controls were different but were changed cause people would struggle with the game allot and here is how some of the known beta controllers: **y to jump **b to view map **g to grapple **x to attack gameplay The ending and story of the game changes depending on the players actions,they can take the good or evil path,like to be a hero when you are fighting king walking big boulder you have to wait for him to roll then charge up your punch and release it when it comes towards you,to be evil throw one of the little boulder enemies at him.if the player beats the game they unlock mini game mode where you can purchase minigames to play in arcade mode with their coins they colLected while they were playing throught levels,good will show you the good ending and evil will show you the bad ending at the end of the game,hero is helping charaters in need,rescueing good people,freeing villagers,return stolen items,evil is ignoreing charaters,doing bad tasks,distroying couches and property,steal and snacking items,and throwing objects. modes When the player starts playing as a begginer they can only play adventure mode.after beating 9 levels they unlock the badoue dog area where the player can raise and care for badoue dogs that serve as the role as pets.after beating 4 more levels the player unlocks survival which they are playing long levels when trying to survive huge waves of enemies,the first two levels have 5 waves,the other unlockable levels can be unlocked by beating other levels and have 8 waves instead of 5.after beating all those levels they unlock endless mode which never ends so the player haves so survive until all caracters are down,the more the time the player stays alieve,the more coins they get when they are done.if the player beats adventure mode they unlock mini-game modes where they play mini-games these are:whack 'a' guard,eating faceoff,10 wave survival,rock bowling,and runro race and free roam where players can explore the world on their own. Easter Eggs *To get the easter egg, you must go to the computer in Kai-Lan's room. Once you enter the computer, go to "open file". After which, type in "my world". Once you follow these steps, the easter egg will work and you can watch all of the three episodes of Downward Doghouse *Go to the hallways in Kai-Lan's house, enter the basement and go to the door near the lounge room, now try to get to the door and you hear Caitlin Sanchez say "why cant I get my money???!!! You will never get more episodes!!!". This is a reference to a controversial lawsuit made by Sanchez which caused Ni Hao, Kai-Lan to cancel after three seasons. *Skerk is a skipable boss if you don't want to fight him in two boss levels, when you save your game and take a break for a week. After you resume the game after a week, a different cutscene will play that shows Kai-Lan reading Skerk's note stating that he quit the game because he waited a week for Kai-Lan and his friends to show up to fight him. *If you go to the ocean, use the binoculars. You will find an island with three palm threes. This is a reference to the hit Nickelodeon show Spongebob Squarepants. *If you try to cheat, you will get a hilarous response from Kai-Lan with the Chinese word for cheater (骗子 Piànzi). *If you have the pirated version of the game, the game won't start but instead will get the Chinese word for pirate (海盗 Hǎidào) and a message encouraging you to buy the real thing. Category:Fan-Fiction